Nothing But the Truth
by Zofos
Summary: House has been wallowing in misery and loneliness all his life, and is determined to stay so. But one day, he'll fins himself falling for the last person he would have thought possible. Will he be able to deal with his feelings? House/OC, R&R!
1. The Sun Also Rises

_Hi everyone! This is my first House fanfiction... Actually, it's my first one in English. En absolute. Because basically I've been writing in italian for years, so now I've decided to write something in English. I've never written this much in English, let alone publish it, so please, no flames. I apologize for grammar mistakes, but, hey, I've been living in Italy for my entire life._

_The story starts "In medias res", so in the "middle" of the story, and there won't be many medical cases here._

_Ok, so, please let me know if you like it. _

_Ciao!_

_Disclaimer: All characters that belong to the House, MD show are not mine. They belong to Shore. And FOX._

* * *

«And do an MRI of his brain. Tiny Tim doesn't know what kind of alien is fertilizing in his head. Yet.» House spoke resolutely, then watched his ducklings nod in approval.

With a small bob of his head, he stormed out, determined to find the source of that guitar sound he'd started hearing about 20 minutes ago.

His guitar, he'd checked, was safe in its storage place, and was indomitable to stay there.

Or at least, so he'd liked to think.

So, he was pretty sure no one was messing around with it.

House limped quickly on the floor's hall, poking around every office and every other room on the floor, looking for his mysterious guitar player… If there really was one.

He was actually pretty sure, or at least, until that moment, that he was the only one capable of playing the instrument.

Oh well, his bad.

«Ah-ha! » He announced victoriously, as he approached the room from which the sound was coming from.

It was actually not far at all from his office, maybe two or three rooms to the right.

House recognized "Eruption", one of the toughest Van Halen songs, as the one that was currently being played.

It was practically flawless, and, had he not known the familiar sound of the overdrive, he would have guessed it was a recording.

He abruptly opened the door, which read the words "Aileen Leonards, M.D." on in with shiny gold letters, only to find a large, neat office, and a woman in her mid-twenties standing about 15 feet from the door, with a glorious, black and white Tribal V.

Her hands glided on the frets with, apparently, absolutely no effort.

House stood there in awe for a few seconds, then decided to barge in the girl's office with no regard, as usual.

«You and you instrument are preventing me and my team from saving lives. Any last prayers?»

Just then, the young woman lifted her face, noticing his presence, only to show two glassy grey eyes, that framed her long raven black hair.

«Excuse me? » She asked, in an unfalteringly English accent. She tilted her head slightly in the process, as if it helped understand more.

Her right hand flew on the strings, to silence them, then turned off the amp with a pedal.

«I said… - House struggled to remember what he was trying to say, as if the piercing stare of the girl made him incapable of thinking. He then swatted his hand passively. – Never mind. Was that Van Halen you were playing? » He said, now with evident interest.

«Yeah! You know him? » She asked, her face lightening up.

«I wish. – He dead-panned, then pointed at her guitar with a nod of his head. – Nice little baby you got there. It's the limited edition of the Flying V, right? »

She nodded slightly, then handed the guitar over to House, turning the amp back on.

«Tribal V. Gibson Tribal V. »

He grinned.

«You're not going to have it back, you know that, right? » He challenged.

She arched her brow. «Oh, really? And how are you going to make that happen? »

«I'm Satan's Little Helper. »

«Oh. Then, since I am Satan, and you're my little slave, I order you to play. Let's see what you got there. »

He got up, letting the cane fall at his feet, then pushing the pedal to dig into the overdrive.

His skilled hands soared over the fingerboard, the frets, the chords, playing a solo that only his mind knew.

Then, closing his eyes, he started playing a song from Van Halen himself, "Hot for a Teacher", the opening tapping part, the powerchords, every note was faultless.

She bobbed her head at the time, and, with a half-smile on her face, got another guitar, a Zack Wilde ZV Custom, and, plugging it to the amp, started playing the main riff from Eddie Van Halen's song, perfectly in time with House's playing.

She bit her lip, her hands and body in a frenzy, while he, more less in the same whirlwind of emotions, lifted his gaze, only to meet her own, while a jolt of adrenaline pulsed right through both of them.

Just when it got to the solo part, Cuddy barged in, holding a file in her hands and a pretty pissed off face.

«House! What the… - She watched the girl, who immediately cut off the sound by pulling out the jack cable, then House, still a powerchord playing on the strings. – What the hell are you doing in here?! You have a new case. Instead of peeving poor Dr Leonard, you should be working, or doing clinic duty. Get out of here! »

She then stormed out of the office, leaving a quite sceptical Dr Leonard and an annoyed Dr House.

«Killjoy. »He mumbled, before slipping the guitar back into its righteous place, and limping out of the bureau.

She stifled a laugh, then started placing the guitar accessories back in order, making a mental note to ask a few interesting questions about the infamous Doctor House.

* * *

_I woke up in a Soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
He said "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"_

I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin' punches around  
And preachin' from my chair

* * *

«.. And, really, she had these _HUGE _amps, with great pedals and really really awesome guitars! You should have seen them! I bet she has a deal with Satan. She can't possibly have all of that cool stuff, all by herself. – House gesticulated widely with his free hand. -It's like… Having some really super-cool stuff all by my onesies and then watching as the poor guys stick to the yucky stuff they have. It's… - His left hand flew to his chin, as if thinking. – Hm. That really_ is_ a good plan. No wonder she sticks to it. Must be some evil fun! » House declared in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wilson just sighed heavily, then, all of a sudden, stopped his quick step.

«Wait – The oncologist then asked, arching his eyebrow. – What did you say is her name?»

«I didn't. - House sulked. – But I think she's… uhm… A "_something" _Leonards. »

Wilson's eyes nearly popped out.

«You mean… Aileen Leonard? As in Dr Aileen Leonards? »

«Yup. Who is she? »

«One of the best bets in all America for Clinical Biochemistry, and she's also a Hepatologist and an Endocrinologist. »

«Wow. – House couldn't believe his ears. – Clinical Biochemistry? As in… "all the cool stuff of the Diagnostics"? Wow. I wish I had her on my team. She'd be a blast. »

And with that, Greg House quick-paced away from his friend.

_

* * *

_

Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you?)

_(Who, who, who, who?)_

_I took the tube back out of town  
Back to the Rollin' Pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of Rin Tin Tin_

«Cuddles! » House barged in Cuddy's office, earning a huge sigh from the Dean of Medicine, who was forced to hang up on the phone.

«What is it, House? I had the vending machine repaired, what else is it? »

«I want Dr Leonards on my team. »

«… What?!? House, are you mad? – He nodded, smiling broadly. – No. It's out of the question.»

«But _mooooom_!! »

«No buts. It's one of the best doctors in the States we're talking about here. She just arrived. Today is her second day, and she already has a lot of patients. She's smart, she's accurate, she's amazing. So it's completely out of the question. »

«But mine isn't a question. »

«And mine isn't a "yes". Now go and do you job. »

* * *

_I know there's a place you walked  
Where love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees_

* * *

House pulled the curtains apart, eyeing the main entrance of the hospital suspiciously, only to find Cuddy and another woman talking blissfully.

He recognized the woman as Leonards, and twisted his features in disgust when he saw the two hugging briefly, before Cuddy returned inside and the other woman went towards the parking lot.

House then noticed that she was heading towards a black and metallic blue Honda CBR600RR, and felt his breath hitching up in mid-air.

He couldn't believe it. She was practically taking his life, his passions, and converting them to fit her.

Amazing.

She had some incredible guitars, an astounding motorbike, and god knows, maybe she liked… playing the piano, drinking, or, god-forbid, popping Vicodin pills, and that would be it!

He watched in awe as she put on her black helmet, and, hopping on to the bike, started it, releasing a recognizable and oh-so-mighty roar.

He closed his eyes, listening to the starting motorcycle, then opened them just in time to see her long, cascading black hair flying about, disappearing after a few seconds with the rest of her, just as she turned to the left.

He sighed contentedly, making a mental note to harass and follow the young doctor until she accepted to get on his team, and to get some information about her.

There were no secrets in the PPTH for Dr Gregory House, and this newbie would make no exception.

* * *

_I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?_

_I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way_

* * *

_The lyrics are "Who Are You", by The Who. They don't belong to me._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Zofos_


	2. Racing the Wind

_Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but this was one hell of a week. But, because I'm really happy (what's equal to a B+ in Greek in High School isn't something you get everyday), I decided to update._

_I'm really sorry it took me so much, and the fact that no one reviewed didn't really give me the input to write more. (Pleeeease review!!)_

_Oh, well. **Please, please, pleeease review**, it really makes my day, and I'll update faster, seriously! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I'll update soon enough!_

_Disclaimer: House M.D. belongs to David Shore and FOX; the song "Running" by Evermore doesn't belong to me._

* * *

«Behold, for I, the mighty Gregory House, want to challenge you, Aileen Leonards, to a motorbike race! » House spoke in a powerful, solemn voice, as he barged in Aileen's office, two weeks-and-a-half later.

Those weeks and a half had been quite a test itself, for House had tried making her life impossible, by making fun of her in public, commenting with his usual sexual or racist remarks, but failed miserably, hence the challenge.

Aileen lifted her intense gaze to his blue one, arching an eyebrow.

«… Ah, It's you. »

He froze in mid air, ironically still with his left arm raised, in sign of his "magnitude", and eyed her suspiciously.

«So it seems. – He deadpanned. Then, all of a sudden, he returned to the almighty voice – So, what will it be, oh woman? »

She grinned mischievously.

« I accept. »

* * *

_Too many words, too many lies  
I can't quite see the truth  
When I look into your eyes  
I feel I could  
And I know I should  
Step away, turn around  
Let my feet hit the ground  
Running  
Running  
Running  
Running_

_

* * *

_

She repeatedly gave fuel to the motorbike, shifting her weight to test its steadiness.

He did the same, watching her actions with the corner of his eye.

Then, sliding his helmet on, he turned his head completely towards her, only to find her putting it on too. Then she turned towards him, and, with a nod of his head, he turned with his head forward, as did she.

The new highway reached far away, it's end nowhere to be seen. It was still under construction, but fortunately it had been that way for quite some time, so they were sure that it wouldn't be a problem to race there.

Both House and Aileen shouted a "Ready, set, go!", their voices desperately trying to be heard above the growl of the engines.

Then, it finally began.

They both started out at an amazing speed, darting on the asphalt like two meteors.

The curves were met with extreme easiness, in spite of the haste, and they often overcame one another.

House's bike was obviously in better racing shape, but Aileen's was far newer, so less damaged.

At half way through, he was starting to bathe in cold sweat, while she tried to give more fuel to the engine, and succeeded in outrunning him by a few feet.

There were, nonetheless, about half a kilometre left, and House, evidently turning to his last resort, carburized the engine with all that was left, and unmistakably, won by maybe 3 feet.

Stopping quite abruptly for a motorbike going that speed, House got off, and waited for her to do the same.

He was quite surprised to see her smirking, when she slipped off the helmet.

«..Wait. Let me get this. You _lost… _and yet you're smiling? » He half smiled himself while saying that, still panting.

«You cheater. You cheating bastard. I knew that. » Aileen's accent was particularly unmerciful on that sentence, and it was also because of the adrenaline running through her body. Her long hair fluttered about in the wind, and her piercing stare was fixed on to House's.

«Oh, come on! You really don't know how to lose. I've been far too kind-hearted. I wasn't going to let you win, now, was I? » He smirked broadly, then limped nearer.

«Maybe not. Where has all the "fairer sex" shit gone to, eh? » She smiled mischievously, placing the helmet on the motorbike, as House had done.

«Wait... Wait! I know that one! »

«Oh, shut it. You and your incapability of not being an ass. » She said, half-heartedly.

Now, he was towering over her, their gazes one into the other.

«Any last words? » House muttered in a low voice.

«Sure. – She smiled, leaning in her face until their noses were touching, letting him feel her breath on his lips, then she stormed away, putting her helmet on and starting the bike in one quick move. – Eat my dust. »

And with that, she started off.

House was as quick getting ready, and was a few meters behind her in no time.

«Last one pays!! » She yelled at him, darting on the road.

He smiled naughtily, and gave fuel.

* * *

_I don't know, I really don't know  
If this castle in the sand  
Is strong enough to stand__._

_Clouds come down  
Clouds come down_

_I feel I could  
And I know I should  
Step away, turn around  
Let my feet hit the ground  
Running  
Running  
Running  
Running_

_You don't need a broken heart  
To know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes  
We don't need to be decieved  
To know a lie can be spoken  
We don't have to learn everything twice_

* * *

_If you've made it THIS fare, then bravo. So, please review, people, it makes me really happy and updating much faster. Mmkay?_

_Thankies._


	3. Your Arms Feel Like Home

_Hey, ho! Let's go! :-P 'Ello, everyone, I'm SO SORRY it took me so long, but I had a pretty bad writer's block, and I've been having exams non stop… And everything's gone well (so far)._

_SO, please enjoy this new chapter (although it's pretty short, so sorry guys) and tell me what you think!!_

_Oh, almost forgot. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for adding my story to your favourites and to the story alerts! It really made my day! :D_

_Disclaimer: Applies, as always. The song is "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down, NOT MINE. XD_

_Okay, on with the storyyyy!_

* * *

Aileen tossed and turned in her bed, feeling the warm sheets envelop her body.

She still had the bitter taste of Scotch on her lips, and, no matter how much she tried, it didn't go away.

Maybe, the truth was that… she didn't want it to go away.

She had a great time, and really enjoyed the evening with House.

He was fun, he was a smart guy, and charming of course, if you got the chance to see him without the façade he wore at (almost) all times.

She had challenged him in a race to the pub, the penalty for the loser was to pay for both, nonetheless.

He had paid, in the end. She had played a dirty trick on him, for revenge, and got out of the pub with the same amount of money she had when she got in. He didn't.

Just when she was on the fine edge between reality and la-la-land, the phone rang.

She rubbed her eyes, annoyed. Turning on the table lamp, she answered the phone on the bedside table.

«.. Hello? »

«I'll still want revenge from that earlier stunt you played on me, little thief. »

Recognizing the voice, she laughed whole-heartedly.

«Sure… As you wish, oh almighty one. You shall have your revenge. » She said, sarcastically.

«You doubt it? »

«Do you? »

«'Course I don't. I'm the best. What do you expect? »

She giggled, and sat there, listening to his calm breathing.

«You still there? » House asked, and she would have sworn his voice sounded _almost_ as if he was worried to wake her up if she was, effectively, sleeping.

«Yeah, sorry. I need to sleep, really. Where are you? »

«Oh, here and there, really. I can be anywhere. »

Just then, he heard a knock at her front door, and, smiling all-too-knowingly, hung up on the phone.

Pacing bare-footed all the way to the door, she opened it, only to find a grinning House, still holding his phone to his ear.

«Oh. Hi. » He smiled broadly, letting his mobile slip into his pocket. Then, tilting his head faintly, he examined her, from head to toe.

Her hair, incredibly, managed to always be in place; her eyes, as usual, piercing, beautiful; she was wearing a black Who t-shirt, and a tight pair of shorts that covered halfway down to her thigh.

He smiled ecstatically, then noticed her puzzled stare.

«Are you… checking me out? » She asked, sardonically surprised.

«Oh, never would harm an innocent _thief_, so don't worry. » He snarled mockingly, then smiled impishly.

«Suuure. Like I believe you. Seriously, House. What do you want? »

«The monsters under my bed are making me scary. I need mommy's hug to make the booboo go all away. » He put on a big-eyed, babyish face, and she smiled.

«Alright. Come in. »

«... Seriously? Wow. I never would have thought it would take so little. »

She turned on the main light in the living room, revealing a big room with an HD television, a gigantic and comfy (or so it looked) couch and some newspapers and mail on the low table in front of it.

«Take a seat. I'll be right back. »

House sat down on the armchair that was opposite to the door, and, looking to his left, saw two beautiful electrical guitars on the wall, another one on the stand, and an amazing classical one near the other two electrical ones, on the wall.

Obviously, there was a pretty incredibly big amp just below them, and a set of pedals and other cool stuff.

Then, to his right, as soon as he turned his head, there was a baby grand piano, facing the big glass window, which glanced all over Princeton, the dim lights of the New Jersey city now mostly off.

Wow. He couldn't believe himself.

Just then, she came back with two glasses and two bottles in her hand: Jack Daniel's and some Scotch.

He smiled inwardly, then waited for her to serve the drinks before downing whatever was in that small glass.

At the third glass, feeling much better, House bobbed his head towards the piano.

«You play it? »

She smiled and nodded.

«Well... yeah. Sort of. »

«Come on, let's hear it. »

Taking her scotch with her, and putting the half-full glass on the grand, she lightly passed her hands on the ivory keys, closing her eyes, before starting to play.

In a matter of seconds, she was lost in her music, playing from Chopin's hardest nocturnals to unknown, melancholy music. All of it proved her skill, and House smiled silently at her talent.

Then, noiselessly getting up, he sat by her, and joined her in the music.

It was a sonata he knew by heart, but couldn't quite place it in his mind; where he'd heard it and, more importantly, how he'd learned it.

Once the composition was over, she stopped, and smiled lightly.

«Nice. » He said, smiling knowingly.

Then, swallowing the rest of her drink, Aileen got up, and headed towards the hall. Stopping just behind the couch, she turned towards him, and dipped her head towards the rooms at her right.

«You coming? »

He nodded briefly, before getting up and silently following her to her bedroom.

In no time, she was in bed, and waiting for him.

Taking off his shoes, he climbed in bed, finding it oddly reassuring to be there, with her.

Once under the covers, he scooped her up and let her put her head on his chest, pulling him into an embrace.

He softly whispered a goodnight, after noticing her breathing was becoming more shallow.

* * *

_I think i've walked too close to love  
And now i'm falling in  
Theres so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that i looked into your eyes_

_There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home_

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, her right hand flying to cover her eyes from an annoying ray of sun that peered through the shutter.

A smell of fresh-brewed coffee invaded the house, and she smirked lightly.

Getting up and pacing slowly to the kitchen, she found the coffee machine full and a small post-it on the front.

_Good thing I didn't wake you._

_Thanks for yesterday night._

_See you later, little thief._

_H._

She grinned like a little child, and put the post it in one of the drawers in the bookshelf. She liked keeping a lot of things.

After having breakfast and taking a shower, she flew off to work.

Fortunately enough, she wasn't too late.

If she was lucky, she'd get to pass by Cuddy and tell her a few things and, why not, peek into House's office, just to steal a glance.

* * *

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But i can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow_

_There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)_

* * *

Sliding her tray on the metallic bars, she quickly eyed the brown basket full of brownies and the one full of chips. She bit on her lip, not knowing which to choose, then a hand got into her sight, taking two bag of chips and a brownie, placing them on her tray.

«There. Super-House saved the world once again! » An all-too-known dark voice justified the hand's actions, just as Aileen turned her head, already knowing who she'd find.

She arched an eyebrow, a crooked smirk resting on her lips.

«Oh, really? The common mortals thought you were Captain Underpants. »

House pouted.

«Damnit. I'll have to work on my flying techniques more, then. »

She giggled, before paying for the food on her tray.

«Oh, and thanks for helping me choose. » She told him sarcastically, sitting at a nearby table.

«Yeah yeah yeah, now give the poor little deprived kid his food. »

«His food? »

«'Course. What… Did you think that it was all for you? - At that, House burst into a fake laughter, then he sat down, slipping his hand on the tray to get the chips. – Mine now. You can't have them.»

She sighed, half grinning, and started drinking her frappuccino.

_

* * *

_

_THANKS YOUU for reading the chapter, I promise a chapter very soon (I hope). :D Okayy._

_Love,_

_Z._


End file.
